Things change when war is raged!
by slushette
Summary: This story's plot is when Rosette and Chrono take on Aion. Chrono and Rosette recieve a gift that will make them stronger and give them a chance at life.CR romance. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just enjoy this fanfic. Edited the errors in chapter one
1. Chapter 1

" " Speech

' ' Thoughts

* * *

Slushette- this is my first fanfic. Please review my mistakes. I have rewritten thischapter.

* * *

Things Change when war is raged! 

The sun rose over the horizon as Rosette began to wake. She hadn't gotten much sleep with all her thoughts pooling in her head. She went to sleep every night wondering how much longer she would live. How much time she had left to save Joshua. How much she would sacrifice for her brother...

She knew she worried Chrono would begin to see that she was becoming weak as the days go on. Everyday had become a struggle to show that she not sad, that she didn't have troubles and her carefree act became all too overwhelming for her.

'If only I could be stronger, this wouldn't have happened. If only I could have been the one taken... Anything is better then not knowing what he could be going through right now...If its the last thing I will do, I will get him back safe and sound, so that he could have a life I could not...'

"Rosette!Come on Rosette! Wakey wakey...Rosette." called Chrono from outside her door. Rosette snapped out of her thoughts. "Alright already, I'm coming.. I'm coming, hold your horses why don't ya!" Rosette screamed back, with one last look at the mirror she plastered a smile on her face and walked out her door.

"Hey Rosette. Elder has been work on this invention all night. I asked if I could see it and He got this perverted gleam on his face and said not until u go get Rosette, then you will get to see it. So what do you say Rosette, wanna check out the new invention?"

Rosette's grin widened. "Yay! A new weapon... I live for this stuff! I will just have to get Elder to let me test it out! but how...mumble ...hmm... grumble..." "Rosette!So do u want to? But I don't think its a weapon that like the sacreds. He wouldnt say much of anything so I don't know...I just have a hunch."

Slushette: Look i put the wrong chapter in here and its for a different fanfic, I'm so sorry there will be a gap in the story till I get it fixed but I improved this cause I cant find my note book so I impoved this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade. Just enjoy this fanfic.

* * *

**Things Change for Better or Worse?**

By: Slushette

* * *

Previous Chapter: Rosette's P.O.V. 

"Well, Sister Rosette might have more control over Chrono and vice versa. This is to be expected but she might gain some of Chrono's characteristics and powers. That's what I meant when I said side effects."

Even though the explanation was satisfactory, I felt like he was holding back information. I let it pass.

Chrono looked uneasy as we took the chocker necklaces and put them on. I noticed right away that they weakness of my body had been filled with a power. It was indescribable.

Chrono stood in his original form with a worried look at Rosette, but mostly looking at the dormant clock. I could feel a demonic aura inside me and at that moment I knew I was changing.

* * *

**Time Of Adjustment**

Rosette's P.O.V.

* * *

I felt the pain rip through my body. I couldn't help but scream bloody murder. My body grew into a more mature form, a more devil like form. I knew I had changed when the demonic aura engulfed me molding into my soul. 

My sight was blurring and I collapsed roughly on all fours. It left me numb and exhilarated to feel the astral energy melting into my being. I heard muffled screams of my name, but I could hardly focus much less respond.

The pain became dull and my eyes could finally focus. I looked to my right to see Chrono beside me with a worried look etched on his face. My hand went to his face and caressed his cheek. I felt a wave of fear pass through me. I knew this fear wasn't my own. I couldn't stop myself from responding.

"Chrono I am not dieing so don't give me that. Everything's just Jake!" Chrono smiled uneasily as he helped me stand. "Chrono, I'm tired." I leaned heavily against him. Chrono was about to respond when he was interrupted.

"Chrono, why don't you and Rosette go and rest in your room. This has been hard on you both. We shall talk tomorrow on this matter. Isn't that right, Elder?" Father Remington said with a soft grin on his face. The Elder nodded grinning slightly perversely. Chrono looked at me before leading us out of the workshop.

"Chrono, Do I look different... I mean I know I do because I feel strange. Long as I'm with you it doesn't matter, right? You won't leave me, will you…? I know our contact is gone, b-but I couldn't bear it if, if you left me, too...?"

I couldn't control the tears or the pain of my heart. I didn't want to loose him. I buried my face in my hands. I wasn't going to die anymore but if Chrono left me is would have felt that way.

"Rosette..." Chrono whispered as he hugged me tightly. All I could do was cry in his grasp taking any confort I get. My fear was overwhelming. "I love you so much and as long as I am by your side I will always be happy. I will never leave you."

With those words I thought I would never hear from him I buried myself further into his embrace afraid to let go. We lay down on the bed, holding each other tightly. I could feel the warmth and exhaustion sweep through me.

Watching each other intently brought us a slight peace in our souls. I felt safe in his arms and utterly complete.

Not taking my eyes away from his, I pressed my forehead against his and I said softly. "I love you, too, Chrono." I shut my eyes and found sleep and dreamed ofour future. Which Chrono soon after did too?

* * *

Father Remington P.O.V. 

I had watched Rosette scream in pain as her body shift to accommodate the astral power, but something stuck me as wrong when she collapsed to the ground screaming and bearing her new grown fangs in pain.

Her blonde hair reached her thigh and she was now just below Chrono's chin in height. Her reaction to the Chocker necklace had shocked me. It was as if she had gown into a demon rage like Chrono had done on a few occasions.

Her figure changed to be more elegant and willowy then curvy and rough. The perfection of her form could no longer be considered human. What in the name of God has the Elder done.

"Now Elder What sort of imformation were you leaving out? Mmmm? I may be a Father, but I know that look anywhere."

* * *

A/N: Slushette here.. I know it's been a while since I wrote but I have been getting ready for College. So it was kind of short, but I hope you liked it. Thank you for the reviews. Keep Reviewing I would like the help in inproving this story. 


	3. Chapter 3

Things Change When Wars Rage!

Crash Collision

PREVIOUS CHAPTER:

* * *

Father Remington P.O.V. 

I had watched Rosette scream in pain as her body shift to accommodate the astral power, but something stuck me as wrong when she collapsed to the ground screaming and bearing her new grown fangs in pain.

Her blonde hair reached her thigh and she was now just below Chrono's chin in height. Her reaction to the Chocker necklace had shocked me. It was as if she had gown into a demon rage like Chrono had done on a few occasions.

Her figure changed to be more elegant and willowy then curvy and rough. The perfection of her form could no longer be considered human. What in the name of God has the Elder done.

* * *

NEW PREVIEW: Crash Course Rosette 

Father Remington's P.O.V.:

* * *

"Now Elder, what sort of information were you leaving out? Hmmm? I may be a Father, but I know that look anywhere." 

"Well I have no idea what u mean, Father. I just am doing gods work, hahaha… I have only made them stronger. They are also two delicious weapons to end this war. Beside it makes this inventors heart warm, at the interest of some excitement in this house again." The inventor said perversely.

"Sure you do, but what are you going to say to Sister Kate? Hmm, she sure does make a scandal amusing with all that screeching and you're much worse. Long as this does not hurt either of them, I am certain this will tip the scale in are favor but you realize that she is no longer a sister with the astral adaptation that she has gained. You could be a little less sinful, (sigh) Sister Kate will not be happy…"

"Ah…But Rosette is like a daughter to me, I have given her a life she will love and very much hate at times. I merely created an option of living, Chrono and Rosette can mold there future. They can either take advantage of the side effects or live with them as limitations. Hehehe… Let's leave it up to God shall we!" Said a perversely happy Elder.

Father Remington shrugged it off with a short response, "I want nothing to do with this until tommorrow, and then I will be able to control the backfire on you delicate experiment, Elder."

Narrator's P.O.V.:

* * *

The night went fast and morning too short. Rosette tucked away in Chrono's arms waiting for the nightmarish day ahead of her. The sun filtered through the windows into the room, shining lightly on the sleeping couple. 

Chrono's P.O.V.:

* * *

Chrono woke from his deep slumber comfortable and warm. 'blink' 'blink' 

'was it all a dream' He thought gazing at the hand he raised to his face. "Oh my…"

Chrono flushed at realizing their close proximity and how intimate they seemed if found by the Elder. He stifled back a groan as Rosette shifted in her sleep; his blood began to heat and his heart race. 'This is not good…Oh God' "Rosette… Rosette, its morning. Its time to wake up."

Narrator's P.O.V.:

* * *

Chrono sighed as he felt her begin to wake. Rosette woke slowly as she gazed at Chrono with unfocused eyes. Shock hit her shortly after. Rosette blinked and sighed remembering the previous night as she gazing at Chrono. "Where do we go from here, I feel strange and everything is going to be different. Chrono, I would never have been able to live without you, I haven't even seen myself yet. How do I look, honestly? I need your help, Chrono?" Rosette said worried. 

Chrono never blinked as he said thoughtfully. "I will teach you how to adjust to this form, but first we need to clean up and see Sister Kate." Rosette Smiled and nodded brightly.

"Elder explain the meaning of this! I want to know why I was not informed of this event. Certainly you know I would be against this and I expect it's irreversible. The other Magdalene branches will frown upon us even more on this matter. A Sister of the Magdalene Order feeding off the Astral powers with her former demon contractor is unacceptable, but thank god... that he forgives."

A very angered Sister Kate yells at the four troublesome individuals in front of her.

* * *

Slushette- I am sorry for neglecting all my fanfics. I have been too lazy and had writers block for my other fanfics. I started this chapter but I am at another road block. There is more to come but can I have some help with ideas. I am also looking for a beta reader. Thanks for taking your time to read my fanfics and I, greatly appreciate reviews. 


End file.
